Discord Reformed: The Spirit of Random acts of goodness
by Sturm and drang
Summary: Discord, formerly the spirit of chaos has been reformed... More or less, to be a force of good...I see no possible way that this could go wrong
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I do not own Mlp that belongs to Hasbro and Faust. Plot's mine though.

...

Discords POV:

"Well, it's my first day of quote un-quote reformation. What to do? What to do?" I mused, sitting on top of a hot pink cloud overlooking the town of Ponyville.

"We'll I'm supposed to be a force for good, at least according to Celly. But what does that mean? Good for whom? Me? Celestia? The ponies? Phil the talking cheese wheel? Honestly that's so vague. Hmmm… you know what? I'll ask somepony."

I pondered the best way to go about choosing Who to ask, I know the go to answer would be Fluttershy, she's far too hopelessly kind, she really should do something about that or she might wake on day and find out she had morphed into a doormat.

But I couldn't help feeling that going to her would be a little cliche, not really sure who it would be cliche to exactly, just sort of cliche in general.

I don't like cliches.

Besides, this was a potentially life altering decision. Once I made it, I could very well have to accept the consequences for the rest of my life. Considering I'm immortal that could be quite a long time.

Not to mention, I had learned a very long time not to mess around with time travel. Far too many super intelligent ducks.

Don't ask, or laugh, those are really bad news.

Naturally there was only one way to go about deciding this. I snapped my immaculately shaped claws and conjured up a wheel with a spinner on it. There was a section for the elements of harmony, Luna, a very small one for Celly, and somewhat inexplicably a monkey with a danish on its head. I casually flicked the spinner and watched it spin around until it stopped. I felt a smirk work its way onto my face.

"Perfect."

-—-

Twilight opened her eyes to the sounds of birds chirping. She had evidently gotten into a vicious fight with her blankets last night and had to struggle her way out of them to get up. She trotted up to her mirror and combed her messy hair back into an order. Then went downstairs searching for breakfast

In the kitchen she found spike standing on a stool in front of the stove cooking what appeared to be pancakes, he was wearing a chef's hat and a frilly apron that said 'kiss the cook' on it. He hadn't noticed her so she crept up behind him and whispered in his ear, "mornin' Spike." Spike jumped, almost falling into the oversized frying pan. He looked at her in annoyance and grumbled, "Twilight, I know I've asked you not to do that at least twice. Remember what happened last time when I was cooking eggs, Fluttershy's chickens still haven't forgiven me for wasting their eggs."

Twilight giggled, "Sorry Spike, but it was just too good a chance to give up. I've been reading a book on pony psychology, which says that playing the occasional harmless prank on friends can help create a playful atmosphere. It's really quite interesting, as a matter of fact, I think you should-mmnph!" Spike didn't find out what he should, because in a desperate measure to stop her before she could really get going, he had grabbed a pancake and shoved it in her mouth.

"Twilight, its way too early for you to start talking book, at least wait until after breakfast" he grumbled.

"Um...Spike." Twilight started, chewing the pancakes slowly.

"Yeah?"

"What's in this?"

"Well, eggs, some milk, and ketchup to start with."

"Ketchup?"

"Yep!"

"In pancakes?"

"Blends nicely with the peanut butter, doesn't it?"

"Excuse me" Twilight rushed off to bathroom, green faced. Spike watched her go and muttered, "Someponies have no taste."

...

After twilight had washed out the pancake taste and convinced Spike to make her a hay sandwich. They were both sitting at the table eating. "Spike, I know you have unusual tastes and that perfectly fine. But when you are cooking for others you have to think about how they may have different palates, and plan accordingly."  
"Yes Twilight." The dragon grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"It's also not polite to roll your eyes when somepony is trying to give you advice."

"You should listen to her Rainbow Dash number two. Even if she's wrong about the pancakes, those are delicious."

"That's right Discord. Now Spike- DISCORD!" Twilight yelped, spinning her head around so fast she cracked her neck, to look at the mismatched creature that had suddenly appeared at her table, and was casually eating pancakes and reading a newspaper that was upside down.

Discord glanced at her and raised one of his paws. "Hi."

Twilight stumbled backwards horn aglow, aiming it at the intruder in her home. "What are you doing in my house?" She demanded.

Discord looked at her blankly then said, "Eatin' pancakes" as if he couldn't imagine a single thing wrong with the current situation.

"This is my house!" She yelled at him.

"Very astute."

"You're in my house"

"Huh... So I am. Well spotted."

"I didn't invite you in"

"That's okay I don't mind."

"You're breaking and entering"

"I'll have you know I haven't broken a single thing!"

"GET OUT!"

"Okay, now you are just being rude. An incredibly powerful and ancient, not to mention handsome, god takes time out of his day to visit you out of every other creature he could visit, and including other dimensions I can travel to, believe me that's a lot. And all you do is get offended, it's not like you're in the bath or anything. Although, now that I come to think about it, why would that be a problem? After all, we all walk around pretty much naked anyway..." Discord trailed off, clearly pondering this mystifying realization.

Spike who had been watching the two of them going back and forth, decided to step in before Twilight lost her temper with the Draconequus. After all he still remembered what happened the last time Twilight lost it. He still hadn't gotten around to fixing the hole in the roof, although why that was his job still eluded him. "So... Why are you here" he asked, shrinking in on himself when Discord turned his eyes on him with an enormous grin on his face.

"Oh, I'm so glad you asked Rainbow Spike! At least you have manners." He drawled, completely ignoring the glare from twilight that should have been burning a hole in him. "Since you asked, I might as well tell you. As you know I've been reformed. However, now that her highness Celly-face has told me to go do good, I find myself curious about exactly what is expected of me."

Twilights eyes narrowed, "Her name is princess Celestia, and you'd better remember that." She hissed.

Discord just grinned at her, "Thank you for reminding me, my dear, but you see I have known Celly longer than I care to remember. I should think after all these eons of having to listen to her complain, I've earned the right to be at least that formal with her."

"Princess Celestial would never complain about anything." Twilight retorted.

Discord just laughed, "you don't really believe that do you? Way back in the day, she complained all the time about everything I did." Discord started speaking in a disturbingly accurate imitation of princess Celestia "'Discord stop turning clouds into cotton candy! Discord, stop putting cheese in my shoes! Discord stop teleporting the castle to the bottom of the sea!' Honestly, nag nag nag nag nag... But I digress and as much as I enjoy a good digression, this is important, so..." he trailed off looking at her expectantly.

Twilight decided to ignore this, if she continued pursuing it, then he'd never leave. "Why don't you ask somebody who wants to help you like, oh I don't know, Fluttershy?" Twilight responded through grit teeth.

"Well I will admit that she was my first thought, but after carefully weighing the pros and cons, thus making a carefully calculated decision, I decided that you, my dear Sparkles, are the best possible do-gooder to help make me into a force of..." Discord leapt up and struck a pose, arms crossed and raising his goat leg in salute "...The Good!"

Twilight just stared at him, and then said in an exasperated voice, "It's not that hard to be a good pony, just go out there and do good deeds for others. But the most important part do them for somepony else, other words, not me!"

Discord, who had poofed up a notebook and pencil was scribbling furiously while she was talking. When she had finished, he continued to scribble for several minutes. Right as Twilight was about to yell at him again, he stopped and stood up.

"Okay! I think I've got it. Essentially what you are saying is that I should go out and ask random ponies in the street what they want, and since it would be rude to not give it to them since I have the power to do so, I should give them what they ask for. Thanks Sparkles!" Discord turned around, either ignoring or not noticing the sudden uneasy look on Twilights face. Struck another weird pose and declared. "Discord the spirit of random acts of goodness, Away!" With that the spirit leapt into the air and instead of just vanishing in his usual flash of light, soar off, crashing through the roof, leaving a rather stylish outline of a Draconequus in the ceiling.

Spike and Twilight just looked at the ceiling, then at each other.

"Well," spike said. "You do realize that you're gonna have to do something about that right?"

Rather than waste time responding, Twilight galloped out the door in pursuit of the rogue spirit.

Spike watched her leave then looked up at the Discord shaped hole in the ceiling. He sighed "I can tell, it's gonna be one of those days."

And then, demonstrating an advanced grasp of priorities, turned back to his pancakes.

...

This is my first story, does it show? I bet it does. Reviews are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, I know one person reviewed, to that person, thanks, and sorry that review got deleted, stuff happened.  
Anyway,

Disclamer: I don't own any of the characters

Onwards to chapter 2 of the spirit of random goodness:

...

After I flew through Twilights roof, I landed on another cloud, a normal one this time.

ugh. how boring.

However,rather than turn this one into cotton candy, I decided to reshape this into a very lifelike representation of a platypus. Marvelous creature the platypus, I didn't even make them, they just appeared one day. I've always had a soft spot for them. After all, they're essentially beaver ducks, what's not to love?

I decided to name it Perry. I couldn't say why, maybe it was just a compulsion from a dimension beyond my own. I get those sometimes.

But once again, I digress. It was time to do these good deed thingies that Sparkles was so proud of. Hmmmm, this was gonna require a perfect plan. Good thing I had spent time long ago, crafting the ultimate plan for any situation.

I was gonna wing it.

I leapt off Perry, who went swimming off through the sky in another direction, and soared into the sky, spreading my majestic, asymmetrical wing wide to grasp as though to grasp the heavens themselves.

And promptly colided with something. It's probably a pony. Seriously, those things are everywhere these days.

We plummeted to the ground.

When I opened my eyes, I saw my foe, a pony (shocking!) sitting on my belly. She was a light grey pegasus with a pale blond mane, but her most notable feature was definatly eyes. They were staring in opposite directions, they were yellow too, made me think of bananas.

Stylish.

"Hello there." I sail politely

After all, she may have collided with me, but I find nothing wrong with manners. This always seems to surprise everyone, few ponies seem how much more annoying you can be if you're polite about it.

"Hi!" She replied.

"You're sitting on me."

"Oh sorry."

"would you be a dear and mind getting off?"

"Well I don't think I can be a deer, but I can get off." She got off and looked at me, it was rather interesting to watch those eyes try to focus. "Hey aren't you that guy?"

"I'll admit 'that guy' is certainly one thing ponies have called me." Most things ponies call me are quite rude, that's usually when I pull the good manners card on them. I may be a jerk but at least I'm polite about it. That always infuriates everypony.

"What are you doing in Ponyville?

"Well if you must know, I was just about to do good-doings, until you crashed into me. You should watch where you're going."

"I know" she said smiling happily. "but I was flyin' with my eyes closed."

"...Why?"

"Well, I had noticed that the sky is blue, and that got me thinking about the color blue, which made me think of blueberries, which then made me think of blueberry jam, which made me think of muffins. I like muffins! And I was thinkin' so hard about those muffins that I could almost taste them. Than I remembered that I heard that blind ponies have sharpened senses. So, I thought that if I closed my eyes I would be able sharpen my sense of taste, and then taste the muffin. Which would be awesome, because if I could taste muffins without eating muffins than I would be able to hone that skill until I could do it with my eyes open. And then I could do it all the time, and never have to go another muffinless moment in my life, and I would be sooooooooooooooo, happy!" She finished, beaming at me again.

I have to say, her train of thought was flawless.

"By the way my name is Ditzy, Ditzy Doo. What's yours?" She asked, extending her hoof for a hoofshake. I obliged her, reaching out my goat leg to shake with.

"Discord, former spirit of disharmony."

"Cool! Whatcha doin' now"

"Well, I'm supposed to go out and use my ancient and powerful magic to go out and do good things for random ponies, or something like that."

Ditzy gasped, "you mean like a superhero?" She asked. I could practically see the sparkles in her eyes.

"Sure, why not?" I shrugged.

"If you're a superhero than can I be your sidekick," ah.. That's why not... Then again...it's been a long time since I had a partner in crime. Not to mention her judgement and reasoning skills were clearly up to snuff. After all, she had just had a collision with somepony who had spent eons tormenting everypony else, and asked if she could work with him.

Who could argue with that?

"Sure, you can be my sidekick." I replied. She squealed in what I assume was delight. "However if I'm going to be a hero I'm going to need a superhero name."

"Oh! oh! I know!" She chirpped, sitting down and waving one her hooves like a foal in the classroom. "What about Doctor D?"

Hmmm...Doctor D...I liked it. It had a certain style that I couldn't help but appreciate. I nodded in a approval and she cheered.

Then I snapped my claws and conjured up two pair of sunglasses. They were red, with rhinestones along the edges. I offered her one and once we both had a pair on. We strolled off into town.

After all, nothing is so awesome it can't be made more awesome with a pair of sunglasses. Although, I did come pretty close.

...

Me and Ditzy were walking along one of Ponyvilles main roads. Well figuratively anyway, Ditzy was flying erratically and I was bouncing along on my tail like a pogo stick.

I like pogo sticks.

And so my journey began, I had a sidekick, I had a pair of sunglasses, what more could I possibly need? Well a sandwich wouldn't go amiss but I could do that later. It was time to start my acts of goodness.

"Well Ditzy, see any likely candidates, in need of some assistance?" I asked cheerfully. Just because Celly put me up to this didn't mean that I couldn't enjoy myself while doing it.

"Hmmm..." Ditzy said, casting her eyes around the town. It is rather fascinating, the way she was able to observe to places at once, that ability doubled her efficiency as a sidekick. She could look for both of us, so I could be lazy.

Not that I am.

"What about them Doctor D?"She asked, pointing a hoof at several ponies who were working at a hole in the middle of the street.

"Why not?" I replied. So we strolled up to them, they were to busy to notice us. Which was unacceptable by the way, someone as magnificent as me should always be the center of attention.

I cleared my throat rather loudly to get their attention, it made a rather disconcerting boinging noise. One of them turned around with a rather angry look on his face. It disappeared when he saw me, shifting to a look of fear, or was it apprehension? I decided to call it fearprehension.

That's my new favorite word.

Regardless, whatever he had been about to say got caught in his throat. Luckily, one of companions was made of sterner stuff. "What do you want?" He demanded.

Before I could say anything, Ditzy said, "Never fear! This is Doctor D, and I'm Ditzy! We are here to do acts of goodness for the struggling ponies who need assistance. We do this in the name of justice, harmony, and the great muffin in the sky! How can we help you today?" Her enthusiasm was top-notch. But I don't think any of the all worker ponies were impressed, they just look at her, then at me. I grinned at them, and most of there faces regained that look of fearprehension. They looked back at Ditzy.

"Is that so?" Asked the the pony who had already spoken. He was a rather boring looking, he had a light brown coat with a dark brown mane. Admittedly, he was wearing a rather fetching neon yellow and orange vest, but I think that he would have been more interesting if I gave his fur some nice polka dots. Or maybe give his mane sentience so it could talk about how it feels. But noooooooo! Apparently that was unacceptable behavior. Alas a Draconequus can dream. I decided to call him Charlie.

No dimensional compulsions here, I just was feelin' the Charlie.

"Yes it is." I replied. "For those of you who do not know who I am, don't worry about it. All you need to do is tell me what your problem and I'll help." I finished, striking a pose.

"Just like that?" Charlie asked, rather skeptically I might add. Honestly is it so hard to believe an incredibly powerful entity would just randomly approach somepony inthe street and offer help?

I don't think so.

"Yes, just like that."

One of Charlie's friends steped forward and said, "We're clearing the sewers, they're filthy and got clogged somehow. If you want to help, then clear them for us."

Clearing sewers? Ugh, how dull! I'm an ancient spirit with power beyond comprehension, and they want me to clean sewers...but than again... If something's dull, make it undull, that's what I always say. Or think anyway. I smirked.

"No worries. I know exactly what to do. On a completely unrelated note, I recommend you all stand back."

I can't imagine why that made them all look so worried.

...

Ditzy's POV:

"I recommend you all stand back."

Oh boy! This is so exciting. And to think this day had started out so dull. I had woken up and gone to the post office, but they didn't have any mail for me. And I'm not allowed to help with moving company anymore. Something about pianos, I wasn't really listening when they told me.

So, with nothing else to do, I went to get a muffin at sugar cube corner. I got sidetracked when Pinkie Pie tried to get me to have a cupcake instead. But she does that every day, and I can't eat cupcakes.

Why? They're muffins that have gone to the dark side. That's why!

So after arguing with her for about an hour, I eventually got my muffin, it was a Peanut butter and cream cheese with a slice of pineapple. My favorite.

After I finished performing the Ritual of Muffiny Goodness, or the RMG, I flew off. I'm not really sure where I was going but that wasn't really important. Unfortunately, I had to swerve to avoid a head on collision with a butterfly. My flying hasn't really ever been great, but that's no excuse to hit butterflies. So I got thrown off course. Luckily I collided with something soft. It was that guy, Doctor D!

And then I became his sidekick.

Every superhero needs a sidekick. Every pony knows that. If they don't have a sidekick, than they're just some weirdo in tights. Admittedly, Doctor D. isn't wearing tights. But that's not the point, he's got sunglasses.

Which brought me to this point. We were gonna help the nice worker ponies clear the sewers. What better possible deed of goodness could we do for our fellow ponies.

What could possibly go wrong?

I watched as Doctor D reached down and detached his tail, than holding it in one paw he reached into it with his other, and started rummaging around. He got a lot of funny looks from the other ponies. I can't imagine wasn't weird, it was awesome, I wish I could store things in my tail like that.

I tried that once, with muffin batter I was saving for later. But while I was sleeping it dried out and I got stuck to my bed. I had to drag my bed all the way to the pond to get it off. I'll bet it was really funny from another ponies point of view. Oh! My mind is wandering again, I really need to do something about that. Anyway, Doctor D had apparently found what he was looking for.

He pulled out a black metal ball thingy, it had a string coming out of one end. It also had a skull and crossbones on the side.

For some reason all the nice worker ponies drew back in alarm when they saw this. "Is that a bomb!?" The lead pony demanded.

"Indeed." Doctor D responded.

"Are you crazy?! That's dangerous!"

"Hmmmm.." Doctor D mused. Absentmindedly reattaching his tail and stroking his beard while regarding the bomb thingy. "Yes... I suppose it is... But don't worry. It's an earep fix." He then peeled off the picture of the skull and cross bones and slapped on a picture on a rubber duck. "There! Now it should be harmless!" He declared.

"Bombs don't work like that!" The worker pony yelled in alarm. I'm not sure what a bomb is, but he seemed pretty worried. But I'm sure Doctor D would never do anything that might put ponies in danger. He just didn't seem the type.

"Nonsense!" He declared brushing the pony's concerns off with a wave of his hand. "Rules like that are for those who aren't lucky enough to be me." With that Doctor D clicked his eagle talons together produced a tiny flame that hovered on top of his thumb and held it to the sting on top of the rubber ducky bomb. It ignited with a hissing noise. He proceeded to drop it in the sewer.

Doctor D just stood there in front of the hole with his back straight and his paws clasped behind his back and waited. Nothing happened.

"umm... Doctor D?"

"Yes?"

"Was something supposed to hap-".

BOOM!

Suddenly a wall of white flew out of the hole and covered everything, except for Doctor D. Who had pulled out a pink, inside-out umbrella at the last minute. I blinked rapidly, and spat out some suds that tasted suspiciously like... "Pineapple?"

"Why yes it is. Few realize what marvelous soap, not to mention explosives, can be made out of the humblest of all fruits, the pineapple." Doctor D Turned to the worker ponies and said, "I think you'll find the sewers quite clear now. Clean too. As a matter of fact those of you covered in my soap will find that you won't need to take a bath for a week. The filth will slide right off. No thank you is necessary. Come Ditzy, we have other good deeds to commit." With that he sauntered off.

He was really good at sauntering.

Making sure I still had my sunglasses, I followed.

...

Twilights POV:

This was bad.

That was a huge understatement. This was worse then bad, this was like...Really Bad, with capital letters.

Discord. out on the streets. without a chaperon. Doing 'good' for random ponies.

Sure, one part of her, a rather small optimistic part of her, argued that he might have gone somewhere other than Ponyville to do his 'good'. But another part of her, the larger and more realistic part, acknowledged the facts.

This was Discord. Why would he go and make trouble for random ponies when he could make trouble for her?

He was funny like that.

I reached the top of a hill in the center of town, and slowed to a stop. "I need to think this through." I muttered to myself.

I needed to find him. Fast. He probably wouldn't leave Ponyville, but Ponyville was a big town and he could be anywhere. "Calm down." I told myself, "calm down and think. You're good at that." She took a deep steadying breath and thought. Discord could do a lot of harm to the town. Worse, he was clever, he was more than smart enough to make it look like an accident, and as long as nobody actually got hurt, he would get away with it. But she still had to find him.

"I need a plan... But plans never really seem to work. Not on him, they just sort of slide off him... Think Twilight, if you were trying to catch a spirit of chaos. How should you do it? A logical plan won't work. Not on him, he'll just wreck it without even coming near it." She thought hard for several minutes. Then got destracted by a cloud that looked an awful lot like a platypus, weird, it almost looked like it was swimming, but that that had to be her eyes playing tricks on her.

"This is impossible!" I yelled. "Logic won't work!"

Wait...

That was it.

Logic won't work. If something doesn't work, don't use it. "Logic and planning won't work. So I shouldn't used them. I just need to run around willy-nilly, and I should find him in no time" I declared triumphantly.

And so I closed my eyes, spun around, stopped and rushed off in whatever direction I was facing.

And promptly tripped.

When I had recovered from the unscheduled meeting between the ground and my face, I looked over my shoulder to see what I tripped on.

"Pinkie! I thought I told you to stop leaving your Tuba street!"

...

I feel really good about this chapter.

tell me what you think.


End file.
